Publicity Makeout
by Coreyyy
Summary: Lol, the title tells it all.


**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: D/H **

**Author: xxromeoroyaltyxx**

**Wrote on: July 29****th**** at 10:28 pm**

**Publicity Makeout**

"So there I was, on the ground, and he was desperately trying to come on to me, I mean what the hell? How dare he, I am for one thing not gay, and I can speak for myself when I say-" Draco's eyes travelled to his left, Harry Potter was coming straight towards them.

"Potter…" Draco said,

Crabbe and Goyle looked puzzled, "Uhh…"

Draco had forgotten what he was about to tell them when his eyes caught Harry's gaze. Harry raised his right eyebrow at him as he walked past; Draco looked the other way as Harry walked past him, completely ignoring him.

"Malfoy, you were saying…?" Crabbe asked,

"Hold that thought," Draco said, running to catch up with Harry,

"Potter," Draco put a hand on his shoulder, and spun him around,

"Yes Malfoy?" Harry smirked,

"That letter, you left by my dorm, was not very appropriate," Draco hissed,

"I thought it was rather, funny, and hot," Harry chuckled,

"We're not going public," Draco growled,

"Fine, see you later, or wait, maybe I won't," Harry, said grumpily, storming off.

Draco sighed to himself, Harry and Draco had been in a relationship for a week now and Draco had not gone public about it. Harry was angry with him, and was desperate for a revenge scheme. Harry walked towards the Gryffindor Tower, up the steps, and to the common room. Harry sat on the couch and glared at the burning fire, Hermione and Ron were busy studying together as usual, Ron looking not so keen on the idea.

"Whats up Harry?" Ron asked, looking up from his book, keen for a distraction,

Harry looked at him and then back at the fire, he shook his head, not saying anything,

"If it's a relationship problem, Hermione knows about those," Ron nudged Hermione,

'What's the matter Harry?" Hermione said, not looking away from her book,

"It's just… this person I like, a lot, and they won't make our relationship public," Harry, sighed,

"I see, well, you just need to confront this person, tell them whats what, and then make it public, whether they like it or not,"

"I've got an even better idea," Harry smirked,

"Well, you don't need my help then," Hermione said, concentrating more on her book then Harry's problem,

Harry got up and walked to his dorm, he needed a good night sleep.

The next morning, Harry tried to find Draco, he grabbed his map and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry watched as the map of Hogwarts appeared, Draco was walking around outside with a few of his Slytherin cronies. Harry smirked, and said "Mischief managed" and stuffed it back in his pocket. He quickly ran down the entrance hall steps, he quickly ran out of the entrance hall and ran to Draco.

"Draco, I need to talk to you," Harry said eagerly,

"Why?" Draco said, turning around to face him,

"About us," Harry said, Crabbe and Goyle raised their eyebrows,

"Not here potter," Draco whispered,

"Why not?" Harry asked disappointedly,

"Later, just not now," Draco said, shoving Harry off him,

"No, it has to be now!" Draco said madly,

"Potter, I said no, do you want this to turn into an argument?" Draco rolled his eyes,

"No," Harry said, he tried to move in for a kiss, but Draco refused,

"Potter, what do you not understand about the word later?" Draco hissed,

"Fine, later it is then," Harry mumbled, walking off with a frustrated looking face,

Draco sighed, he felt bad for Harry, but then turned to face his friends, "Just a misunderstanding,"

Crabbe and Goyle nodded, Harry had heard him, and in that, moment he had never felt so hurt or frustrated in his entire life. He hated being used, and wanted to be treated with respect; he was after all a survivor of Voldemort.

Harry stomped to the Great hall; people stared at him strangely as he sat down and folded his arms. Hermione looked up and noticed how angry he looked.

"I take it the relationship is not going well?" Hermione questioned,

Harry did not answer, he just folded his arms. Ron continued to shove food into his mouth,

"Cheer up mate, I'm sure it will work out," Ron said,

"Easy for you to say," Harry mumbled,

When Draco walked into the great hall with his friends, Harry ignored his glance. Draco felt bad, yet again. Draco sat down at his table, and watched Crabbe and Goyle play a game of chess, but he was more interested in looking at his gorgeous lover. Draco sighed dreamily at him; the back of him was interesting, but not as interesting as the front of him. Harry knew Draco would be staring at him; he does every time he goes into the hall.

Harry sighed, he got up from the table and walked out of the hall. He was still angry, and Draco could tell. Draco excused himself from the table, and ran after Harry. When Draco caught up with Harry, he placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Get off me you git!" Harry said with anger,

Harry shoved him off; Draco walked in front of him and stopped him,

'I can explain myself, potter," Draco growled,

"What? I'm pretty sure I know where we stand, you've made it perfectly clear that this relationship is not going anywhere, and that you're just a snobby git who doesn't appreciate anything in life, who's ungrateful, and doesn't care if he's hurt someone! Get out of my way, we're over," Harry said angrily, shoving Draco away,

"Harry!" Draco called after him, Harry stopped, Draco had never called him Harry before, but that did not make him wait, Harry ignored him, and walked up the Gryffindor Tower.

Draco was depressed that following evening, he had never felt so bad and depressed in his life. He had lost something so dear to him, so precious, that he cried about it the entire night. He stood in front of the mirror in the boy's bathroom; he looked at himself in disgrace. He then looked down at the sink, he felt sick in his stomach, so this was what it felt like to lose someone. Draco looked back into the mirror; he turned on the tap and caught some water in his hands, splashing it on his face. He shook it off, and sighed. He ran his hands through his smooth blonde locks of hair; he knew what he had to do to make it up to Harry.

Draco sat in the bathroom for the entire night, thinking of him. In the morning, he looked terrible, but he did not care, he just wanted Harry back. Draco forced himself to get up, he walked out of the bathroom, and walked to the Great hall, he saw Harry in a depressed mood, but not for long.

Draco looked over at him; Harry ignored his gaze yet again. Draco walked to him, pulled his tie, and made him stand up. He then, placed his soft lips on Harry's, Draco's tongue fought for entrance, and approval, Harry allowed him and kissed back with passion, Draco could feel Harry smiling. Draco gently bit Harry's lip, and let go. Harry opened his eyes, and Harry was still smiling, Draco could not help but smile back at him. Hermione and Ron's jaws both dropped in shock, as did a few other students, but a few found it as no surprise. The teachers, decided to ignore this and continue with the announcements.

Draco walked back to his table; Harry sat down, still smiling. He grabbed some food, and scoffed it down. Hermione blinked, Ron had his mouth full of egg and looked at him in disgust. Harry did not notice, and continued to scoff down his food. As the announcements were continued, people broke into whispers about the couple; Harry looked at everyone who was looking at him weirdly. Draco just smirked, he was glad he made Harry happy.

After the Great hall announcements had finished, Draco walked with Harry outside, hand in hand. Harry tackled Draco onto the grass; Draco fell over with him and smirked.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, still feeling bad, Harry looked surprised, because a Malfoy would never say sorry.

"I don't want to lose you, and you've become the most important thing in my life, and I can't let that go," Draco admitted, running his hand down Harry's now reddened cheeks. Draco smiled, and it was not one of those smirks, it was a real genuine smile. Harry smiled back,

"I'm in love with you," Draco said,

Harry blinked, with surprise, again.

"I love you too Draco," Harry's smile grew wider,

Draco stood up, scooped Harry up into his arms, and carried him,

Draco kicked the doors open, and walked past all the jaw dropping students,

Draco took his lover to the boy's bathroom, it was less noise and more quiet. He pushed Harry against the wall, and ran his finger down Harry's nose.

Harry smiled, and blushed uncontrollably.

"You're mine, forever," Draco, whispered softly into his ear.

Harry whispered into Draco's ear softly, "I know,"

**AN**: Okay yeah so, I have not updated anything in ages and I am sorry. I have been busy with lots of other stuff, so here, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
